Fire epilogue
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: Jades Family Tree Essay


Fire Epilogue:Jade's family tree essay

I am here today not just to share an assignment with you but to tell the life story of my grandmother and my mother. I chose them for my family tree project for one because I lost my mother before I even truly knew her. She died giving birth to me for reasons I still don't know. My grandmother was the only women I truly trusted there is still my aunt Nicole and my aunt Gracie, but for some reason Nicole has never liked me and I have only talked to Gracie in person a matter of about 20 times through my entire 19 years of life. My grandmother has also passed away, about 4 months after my grandfather. I have never actually meant my biological father, my mother apparently didn't love him and didn't even tell him she was pregnant with me. But the father in my life, Trenton John Bing has always taken great care of me and told me everything possible about my mother. And some information about my grand mother as well. I will start off with my grand mother. 

Her maiden name was Monica Gellar, she grew up in New York city with my great-grand parents Judy and Jack Gellar. She had one brother, my great uncle...Ross Gellar, you may have heard of his findings in the feild of paleontology. She was fairly shy and had an interest in weddings and children. She met my grand father Chandler Bing in 1986 at a thanks giving party where he accidently called her fat. A year later 1987, she tried to get revenge but ended up accidently cutting his toe off. They became close friends after a few years and he moved in across the hall from her apartment. She lived with a young women named Pheobe Buffay. You may also recognize that name as the signer...Buffays angel. Pheobe ended up moving out and eventually my grandmothers best friend from high school Rachel Green one more name to recognize, moved in. She at one point dated my great uncle Ross. It didn't last though. When Ross was getting married to a women named Emily my grand mother and Chandler got together. They kept their relationship hidden for a couple months but then Joey Tribbiani, one of their best friends and another name you probably recognize for his roles in several movies and his winnings of several acadamy awards. He found out about their secret relationship and promised to help keep it a secret. It wasn't _too_ much longer until Rachel found out about them but didn't tell under the pressure of Joey. Then the next to find out was Pheobe. She had fun with it though and played tricks on Chandlers mind. 

When all was said in done Ross found out and everything was good. Chandler though began to get worried as everybody started joking around about them having children and getting married right away. He decided to propose but she turned him down saying that none of those ideas came from her. For their one year anniversary they went to las vegas where Chandler proposed again by the chance of an 8 on the dice. When an 8 came up they decided to get married but right before they got married Ross and Rachel stumbled out of the Vegas chapel drunk. This changed their mind and they decided to just move in together. Finally after a year of living together and two years of being together Chandler seriously proposed with a gorgous ring that I now wear on my finger. They planned a gorgous wedding and a month before the wedding they found out that Monica was pregnant with their first child, my father Trenton John Bing, the birth went fairly smoothly and they loved their bundle of joy. Two years later they found out that Monica was pregnant again and then to their suprise they found out it was twin girls. They were born and their names were Sandra Bing and Nicole Bing. My mother is Sandra Bing. Again things were going wonderful and two months after the births they moved out of their apartment above the coffee shop Central Perk and into a house outside of the city. Ross and Rachel were back together by this point in time and decided to move into their old apartment. Things went very smoothly in the new house and their children were perfect in almost every little way. Then more great news came when they found out Monica was pregnant with their forth child. A boy Dane Bing. 

After this they thought and were amazed at how everything had turned out, once my grand father had said, "We'll have one boy two twin girls and another boy" and what was even more weird with that is he also said "We'll live in a small place outside the city where our kids can learn to ride their bikes. We'll have a cat that will have a little bell collar so we could hear it every time it ran through the little kitty door. And we'd have an apartment above the garage where Joey could grow old" everything turned out that way, and Pheobe lived with Joey above the garage. Everything went fine up until one morning when their was a fire and Sandra was knocked into a coma. She stayed in the same condition for ten years. Just sleeping the doctors thought she would NEVER wake up. Then through a miracle she did just before her 16 birthday. She hated missing ten years and learned everything possible. She ended up finding the cure for cancer saved my grandfather from dying, and becoming one of the most respected doctors in the entire world. When she gave birth to me, Jade Bing she died. She lived a short but incredible life. Out of her thirty two years she only lived 22 because of the coma. I was lucky enough to end up with family my own uncle Trenton. He is really my father though even if he isn't _actually_ my father. People say I look just like her. People know who I am through out the world. I am the daughter of Dr. Sandra Bing and people respect me for what my mother has done for this world. And I ask "Is that fair?" is it fair that I did nothing but kill her and practically get all the credit for it. No it isn't. 

Out of the main 6 adults I talked about, Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Pheobe. The only one still alive is Joey. And he is probably also one of the most respected people in this world. Out of the others, Trent, Sandra, Nicole, Dane, and Gracie. You already know that Sandra is dead, Dane is a news caster for NBC, Nicole died from suicide. And Gracie who I don't even really know, lives somewhere in Russia. Obviously my family has had some tuff issues. And it all relates some how to that dreadful fire that really did ruin all of our lives including mine because if it weren't for that damned fire my mother would have probably been able to handle labor. Everything was great for everybody up until the fire when everything was ruined. I don't know if Nicoles death was related to the fire it probably was being she killed herself over depression of her sister. She loved Sandra very much and when she went into coma it was hard enough but then she died... it was to much for her and after 18 years and her mother and fathers death she just couldn't take it. We all thought she would have been able to though. 

And that is the end of my family tree essay. My grandmother Monica Gellar and my mother Sandra Bing were two extrodinary people, and I wish I got to know my mother but from what I do know, she is the most caring and intelligent women out there. She should have gotten to live her life instead of dying for mine, Jade Bing, The end

_____________________________________

I hope you liked it please visit my website-

http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/


End file.
